<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murderer husbands. by Hannerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528944">Murderer husbands.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannerys/pseuds/Hannerys'>Hannerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fannibal, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fannibals, Fix It, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murderer Family, Rewrite, murderer husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannerys/pseuds/Hannerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has had a difficult time deciding whether or not to betray Hannibal. Everything they've been through together has gone to his bones and there's one thing he realized: Will can't live without Hannibal, and Hannibal can't live without Will. Not anymore. So he decides to give him everything he knows as life, and be part of his plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hannigram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murderer husbands.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal’s inquiring gaze scanned Will’s presence in the kitchen. He adjusted his glasses, with a serious expression as he always used to have. And still, he could feel the nerves through his body movements.</p><p>“… Then would you like it marinated in wine?”</p><p>“I suppose. I am not used to these dishes to decide. I leave it to your hands, I know it will be… Exquisite.”</p><p>Hannibal put his clasped hands on the table. His posture was perfect, his hair well organized and his outfit impeccable. He had a white shirt, a brown vest, and a red tie that stood out the most. His usually expressionless countenance changed for a few moments with a slow smile that expanded slightly. His dark eyes examined the opposite, he was proud to know that Will would not hand him over. For a few moments the past few days he really worried that he would hand him over to Jack Crawford, he had even discovered that Freddie had not been killed and he was very hurt, but events had changed. Dr. Lecter always knows everything. With his usual calm attitude and voice he spoke to him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it will be for his good, he is a threat and with him in the middle you would not be able to change. You need him, and he needs you.”</p><p>Hannibal got up from the seat, adjusted his beige jacket and walked calmly towards to the front door. His heart was pounding calmly, and his humour were better than ever. His plan had paid off, Will was already on his side and he could surprise him with Abigail when it was all over. He looked at his watch on his wrist before turning the knob and open the door, he received Jack. He already knew about him. He was aware of the whole situation, but after meditating and planning it meticulously he decided to knock him unconscious right there, with his own hands so that Will could become… What he had wished for so long, for his sake.</p><p>“Ah, Jack, welcome. Come in.”</p><p>He stepped aside so that the opponent could enter. He was looking for clues, clues at a glance but it was something he would not find. Not anymore.</p><p>“It smells delicious, Dr. Lecter…” The agent smirked, pretending that everything was fine. And likewise, Hannibal gave him a cordial smile and a small nod. “Will has not arrived?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not, but it shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>After closing the door, their footsteps echoed throughout the space. Vide Cor Meum sounded in the background, and yet the footsteps seemed to sound louder. Hanninal walked in front of Jack and went to the table where a wooden base for chopping vegetables rested, and these at half work. He took the apron on the chair and put it on after taking off his suit. His expressionless gaze went to Jack as he picked up the knife and resumed the task.</p><p>“Today we will eat heart with pan-fried and gremolata. Marinated and grill in the style of Peruvian anticuchos. I practiced this recipe yesterday, in order to offer you the best.”</p><p>“As usual.”</p><p>They both smiled, but neither honestly. The tension could be cut with a knife, and it was what Hannibal intended to do. He left the knife on top of the bowl where he was placing the cut vegetables, listening to Jack.</p><p>“Will called me yesterday, and said a few things about the Chasepeak Ripper case. It is something that he has not stopped looking, and I appreciate it. Ever since the whole thing was focused on Abel Gideon it has been put aside a bit.”</p><p>Dr. Lecter’s relaxed movements had Jack’s alerts on. Hannibal moved freely in the kitchen and took a bottle of wine, which he had in a bucket with ice, not so far, and he reached for two glasses.</p><p>“I’m glad, Jack. If they do catch the Chasepeak Ripper many clues would come to light.”</p><p>His voice was unaffected in the least. He was actually expecting that comment. He knew what Will had told him. All of his lines had been intervened by him, and he had listened to all of his calls. He poured the wine with his usual elegance and held out a glass to Jack, who took it and raised it in a small, silent toast. Hannibal took a sip from his glass. The sweet taste of the wine was welcomed by its trained taste buds. He tasted the fermented grapes, stuck his tongue to the palate, and made the movement to snap his tongue, only without sound. His thin lips pursed slightly and he sighed. It would be perfect with the heart. He set the glass down next to him and went back to his task of cutting the vegetables.</p><p>“How’s Bella, Jack?”</p><p>The aforementioned kept a small silence, and Hannibal raised his eyes a few seconds to look at him, inquisitive, but did not insist. The man sighed and put one of his hands in his pocket, Hannibal kept his senses alert.</p><p>“Good. This chemotherapy thing is… Difficult.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is. I would have liked to ask her about her process myself but since the last time it was clear to me not to approach.”</p><p>The conversation had taken on a dark, acid tone. The smell of rot and death almost invaded Dr. Lecter’s kitchen and before that happened, he had to take action. He reached his glass and taking a sip of the delicious and fine wine he took the handle of the knife. It all happened in seconds. Jack made a move to pull the pistol out of his waistband and Hannibal threw the knife from his position, driving it into his arm. The cup fell to the ground breaking into a thousand pieces. Hannibal moved nimbly as Jack gave a roar of pain and blood ran down his arm. Jack took out the knife which Hannibal had thrown and he jumped on top of Jack and both fell to the ground. Hannibal’s shirt and vest were stained with Jack’s blood, but that was the least important to Dr. Lecter now. With his good arm, Jack took Hannibal by the neck and kept him away. Hannibal brought his two hands together into a fist, lifted them up and hit his inner elbow with the force he could obtain in that fraction of seconds, looking for the grip to fail, and so it happened. He inhaled the missing air and felt a blow to his right cheek. He groaned, feeling the familiar metallic taste in his mouth, and gave him a quick smack on the face as well. Jack grabbed his shirt and tossed him aside, Hannibal slipped with the blood on the floor and fell onto his back.</p><p>His hair was tousled, and he was stained with blood everywhere. Jack got up (not as agilely as Hannibal) with the knife in hand. Hannibal propelled himself towards Jack. His knife skill was almost lacking compared to Dr. Lecter. He avoided Jack’s movement, but felt a cut on his rib and on his shoulder. The pain that was gradually becoming present did not confuse him, it was concentrated in his attacker. He cursed in his mind and felt Jack grab him by the hair and slammed his face against the refrigerator. He lost his senses for a few seconds, and he felt one of his teeth go limp. He reached up and hit Jack with his elbow on his stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to drop the knife. He quickly tuged off his own tie. He seized that opportunity and stood behind the man, tie in hand, and wrapped it around his neck. He pulled hard, trying to make him lose consciousness. He clenched his teeth, feeling the palpable pain in his mouth, but the adrenaline had entertained him. Jack’s hands reached back but he couldn’t reach Dr. Lecter. Jack fell to the ground and Hannibal sat on his back, and with a precise movement he hit his head on the ground and knocked him unconscious, finishing his work.</p><p>He frowned, looking wild and out of control. He moved his tongue into his mouth and getting up, disoriented, he spat the loose tooth into his hand. He took off his apron and tossed it on the counter, looking for the missing air. He had had better fights.</p><p>He bent down and pulled Jack by his feet and led him into the dining room, where he sat him in one of the chairs and tied him up. He wobbled a bit, but it was no big deal. He walked calmly towards his room and there he found Will looking at the floor.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>He looked up and barely looked into Hannibal’s eyes for a few seconds before looking away. He was anxious, and Hannibal could see it. Will took off his glasses and put them on the bed.</p><p>“How could I not be?”</p><p>He combed his hair back, and stood up. Hannibal’s eyes followed him, with an unknown brightness. He walked ahead and went to the dining room, with silent steps and Dr. Lecter’s bloody face on his mind. As soon as the noise had started he was tempted to leave the room and help Hannibal, but Hannibal’s words were precise. “Don’t leave the room, don’t make noise. I’ll take care of it.” His fingers hid in the pockets of his dark jeans, feeling his disorganized hair brush against his neck in a constant reminder of the end he was heading for. He had many doubts, many fears and he was intimidated but he trusted Hannibal, and he knew that he only wanted the best for him… For both of them. In silence he looked at the body of Jack Crawford unconscious in one of the dining room chairs, and his lips trembled. Not out of fear, but because of the magnitude of it all. He hadn’t killed Freddie, he hadn’t taken that step yet, and a few days ago he really didn’t consider taking it but changed his mind thanks to Hanninal. He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, feeling one of the other’s hands on his shoulder.</p><p>“This is the best decision. What I plan to give you is much further. ” he felt the closeness with Hannibal's breath against his ear. "You will feel overwhelmed, but what you will receive in return will be a reward. You will become what I have wanted for you for so long.”</p><p>And he stepped back, giving him freedom to do what he wanted to do.</p><p>Will felt everything in slow motion, took a few strides, and stepped in front of Jack, taking the knife. He took a breath when he realized that the opponent was coming to his senses. Her heart was pounding and his hand gripped the handle of the knife. He gave Hannibal one last look, and as he turned his eyes forward, he found another pair of dark eyes that stared at him with a mixture of confusion, fear and rage.</p><p>“Will, what are y-…?”</p><p>And he stuck the knife in the middle of his chest.</p><p>A scream erupted from his throat but sooner than later Hannibal tucked in his mouth a ball of fabric to silence his screams. There was nothing better than listening to them, but he couldn’t risk. He would offer the complete version to Will… Later. His eyes widened more than necessary and a tickle shuddered him from head to toe as he saw Will pull the handle down, opening Jack’s chest and splashing blood all over his face and clothes, losing control. Perhaps…? Slowly a smile crossed his lips and he saw Will reach into the chest of the still alive Jack Crawford (not for long) and cut his heart out. Breathing caught in his throat and he was satisfied.</p><p>Will's hand moved inside Jack's chest. He felt the warmth inside him, and he touched his other organs in his way in, feeling a surge of pleasure as he distinguished the heart inside the palm of his hand, beating full of life. Red clouded his sight, and several of those splashes entered his mouth, he savored the liquid giving his expression more madness. As he ripped the muscle off he fell down sitting back, he felt more alive than ever.</p><p>One last gasp from Jack and his head fell limp to the side. Will with his heart in his hand looked at him, feeling the adrenaline all over his being and fell sitting on the ground, trembling. Hannibal squatted beside him, stroking his hair. Will was ecstatic, complete, changed. He had… Ascended. The warm muscle in his hand distracted him for a while, but eventually his eyes rose, full of life to Hannibal. He looked at him with… Pride, and happiness.</p><p>“This is all I want for you… For you, for us.”</p><p>Hannibal took the heart in his hands and stood up, held out one of them, and helped Will up. When he released him, he walked towards the kitchen and did the corresponding procedure with the dish to be prepared and left the heart marinating. He did all of this by feeling Will’s gaze on him, and giving him time to process what he had just done.</p><p>“Do you want some wine?”</p><p>He offered to walk to the counter where the bottle was, took it and poured it into clean glasses and handed Will one. He held his up, unable to hide his happiness, and not through a smile, but through his wild and bright eyes.</p><p>“For our future together.”</p><p>A smile finally appeared on Will’s lips and he looked straight into his eyes, still not caring about being full of blood and staining the glass.</p><p>“For us.”</p><p>And drank from the sweet liquid. Hannibal stared at him for a few minutes and made a decided brow movement. He put his glass down on the counter and went to the kitchen exit.</p><p>“I have a surprise, wait here for a few minutes, please.”</p><p>Will looked at the mess in the kitchen in more detail and his condition allowed him to experience what had just happened there, and it was hard to tell, but he didn’t feel bad for Jack. He looked at the tooth of what he thought was Hannibal’s on the ground and drank from his glass again.</p><p>Footsteps were present and he put the glass on the counter and turned towards the entrance to the kitchen. His face turned expressionless and paled, he thought it was a hallucination, or that he was daydreaming.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“Will.”</p><p>He looked at Hannibal, who had just called him as a way of saying “this is reality” and looked back at Abigail. He got up from his chair and tried to say something but couldn’t.</p><p>“Abigail Hobbs is…”</p><p>“Alive. I kept her alive for you.”</p><p>“Hannibal…”</p><p>He got up, still looking at Abigail because he felt that she might disappear. She smiled at him and approached slowly.</p><p>“You’re good. I… I’m sorry, Abigail. I scared you, I thought I hurt you, I… I’m not your father, but you worry me. I care about you.”</p><p>The tears in Abigail’s eyes were honest, and she hugged Will happily. She hid her face against his neck, staining himself with blood and caring little about it.</p><p>“Everything is fine. Hannibal took care of me, we were very careful. Let’s all disappear together, we plan it. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“It will be now.”</p><p>He smiled and took her face in his hands. He could not believe it. A desperate laugh erupted from him and he hugged her again.</p><p>“Well, it’s time to make the food. You both can catch up on while I do the celebration dish.”</p><p>Dr. Lecter smiled subtly at them and went to the kitchen to cook Jack Crawford’s heart.</p><p>***</p><p>“It is very delicious.”</p><p>“Heart marinated and grill in the style of Peruvian anticuchos… It’s never a miss.”</p><p>Will smiled at Hannibal as he took another bite from the beautifully prepared and decorated dish. He looked at the end of the table and observed Jack lifeless body still tied to the chair.</p><p>“Couldn’t his body be put elsewhere?” Asked Abigail, who hardly looked at Jack’s body.</p><p>“He is our guest of honor, Abigail. Thanks to him Will Graham was able to evolve. Improve, become. Must be in the honor chair.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>And they continued to eat, Hannibal with a small satisfied smile, Will serious but calm (deadly calm despite everything that was happening) and Abigail a little overwhelmed but happy.</p><p>After eating the dessert, Will got up from his chair and took his plate and the others’ to the dishwasher. As he walked toward the guest room, he watched Hannibal speak to Abigail, with an attitude he had never seen before. It was something new, it was unknown territory and he didn’t know how to behave. Hannibal practically glowed. As he entered the room he looked at his suitcase and grabbed it, taking a change of clothes. He looked at the watch on his wrist, it was two hours before his flight to Florence. He went to the guest bathroom and took a shower there, just as Hannibal had instructed him a few hours ago when he arrived. When he came out, he was wearing black dress pants, and a white shirt, he put on some loafers and with gel he combed his hair almost perfectly, backwards. Putting on his glasses, he went out with his suitcase in his hand to Hannibal’s living room. Abigail was there, already clean. Footsteps behind him made him turn and he pursed his lips in a sideways smile towards Dr. Lecter, who was impeccable, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“Are we ready?”</p><p>“Ready to go. The family is together again,” Abigail said with a small smile, and walked out the door with her suitcase.</p><p> Inside were Hannibal, Will, and two bags with what he supposed to be corpses. He was barely noticing the smell of gasoline.</p><p>“Give me your ID” he asked cordially.</p><p>Will gave it to him, and Hannibal threw his as well.</p><p>“You’ll…?”</p><p>“Yes, Will.”</p><p>Taking a match, he lit it and dropped it to the ground, and after that he took his suitcase and walked, expressionless to the entrance. The corpses were nothing more than a distraction, he wanted time and not to be sought immediately after putting out the fire. Will took his suitcase and watched the fire burn for a few seconds. He went behind Hannibal and called out to him, feeling the heat of the flames a few meters away, which were just beginning their red and deadly dance.</p><p>“Dr. Lecter.”</p><p>The aforementioned turned and looked at him over his shoulder. Will took one of his cheeks and joined his lips with the others, in a soft and short kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all I want for us.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, with the fire burning behind them they smiled knowingly and left Hannibal Lecter’s house behind to finally become and ascend together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote an AU where Will betray Jack and escape with Hannibal, as I couln't find a fic I actually wanted for 02x13. It's not too deep, and complicated, just the happy endind I dreamed of. The murderer family finally together!! Hope you enjoyed it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>